1. Field of the Invention
Bowl cleaning devices and more specifically a cleaning device especially adapted for reaching up under the rim of a toilet bowl where hard lime deposits tend to accummulate and harbor bacteria.
2. Description of Prior Art
One of the most difficult places to keep free from lime deposits in a toilet bowl is the area under the rim where flush water is directed into the bowl. The ordinary conventional toilet bowl brush is able to reach those areas to some extent, but generally doesn't have sufficient scrubbing power to remove the deposits.
Such deposits have the capability of harboring and propagating bacteria as well as becoming discolored and visually unattractive.
Although it is highly desirable that this under the rim area of the bowl be regularly cleansed to impede the growth of lime deposits and microorganims, it has not been a common practice to do so. The major reason for this is that the location under the rim is resistant to ordinary soft bristle toilet bowl brushes as well as the fact that the ordinary brush does not reach well into that area.
Hence, it can be seen that there is a great need for a harsher cleaning device capable of being manipulated into the rim area of the toilet fixture and performing scrubbing action to physically remove lime deposits and associated debris.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to augment the scrubbing ability of a toilet bowl brush.
A further object of this invention is to provide a scrub pad as a removable attachment on a conventional toilet bowl brush.
An object of this invention is to provide a special purpose abrasive brush for cleaning hard to reach areas under the rim of a conventional flush commode.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a conversion device for adapting a standard toilet bowl brush to present an abrasive pad to the area under the rim of a water flush toilet.
A still further object of this invention is to enable the conversion device to be renewed by replacement of just the abrasive device.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention is a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.